Give In
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Jemily BDSM - this one night a month was her night, and she was ready to dominate.


JJ gripped the older woman's chin and forced her eyes forward. "Shut up," she sneered, throwing the brunette's head to the side as she went back to what she had been doing. "How many times do you want me to say it?"

The brown eyed woman's chest heaved as she tried to take in a breath.

"A little hard to breathe, huh?" the blond chuckled, a victorious smile spreading over her face when she found the toy she had been searching for. "Need a break?"

"Please," came the breathy beg, the ivory woman's hands flexing in the binds she had been put in.

JJ gave the older woman a grin, cupping her sweating cheek and placing a kiss to those unresponsive lips. "But Emmy, I'm not done yet."

Emily whimpered, her neck craning to get away from the younger woman standing in front of her. She had cum five times already, and it had only been maybe forty-five minutes into their night. It was JJ's night, but this one night a month was one Emily never looked forward to. "Jay, I'm tired," she whispered, her eyes tearing. "I wanna lay down."

The blond pouted, nodding gently to the woman restrained on the contraption they kept in their basement. "You want to lay down?"

Emily sighed before tiredly nodding her head.

A scream echoed around the cold room, the brunette flinching and crying when the whip came down on the skin of her thigh. "Fuck JJ!"

"Call me that again and I'll make it harder."

Emily's eyes watered as her head fell forward, and all she could do was hang there and stare down to the floor. "Yes mistress."

The blue eyed blond grinned, fingering the strap before bringing it down on the heaving woman's stomach. "How does that feel, baby?"

Emily tried to catch her breath, her abdomen tightening to try and lighten the pain from the blow. "Good," she forced out, making her eyes connect with those demanding blue orbs of her wife. "Good mistress, thank you."

"Do you want me, baby?" she whispered, stepping forward and dragging her tongue up the brunette's damp cheek. "You want me to help you out there?"

The older woman let JJ nip at her bottom lip, and she quickly fell into the loving kiss the blond took her into.

JJ laughed darkly against her wife's mouth, swiping her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip. "You gonna answer me?"

Fearing the leather whip that the younger woman liked to use on her that one night a month, Emily gave a shaky nod of the head, her dark hair falling forward and over her shoulders. "Yes mistress," the brunette moaned, feeling JJ's fingers dance against her swollen bottom lips. "Please help me."

She put down the whip she loved so much and massaged her lubed up hand over the thick, vibrating dick she had strapped onto her. "Think you can handle it, baby?"

Emily's jaw dropped, her eyes slamming shut when the younger woman, the mother of her first child, slammed into her with the new toy they bought just a few days ago. They had used it once before and it had brought them both over the edge within a matter of moments, but with Emily already having cum so many times that night, she was sure it wouldn't even take that long.

"Look at that," the blond marveled, threading her fingers through her wife's beautiful dark locks as she watched her ivory features contort in pleasure. She could feel the toy that was strapped to her thrusting and turning inside of the older woman without her even helping it along, but when she started thrusting up to meet her wife's quivering hips, JJ brought her into a kiss.

The feeling was too intense.

Emily forced herself not to bite into her wife's lip when they kissed, the toy inside of her seeming to switch to a higher level and pound into her. "Mistress," she bit out. "Please!"

"Please what?" the blond huffed, her hands tight on the older woman's hips as she thrust into her, one hand drifting down to squeeze at her ass.

"Please fuck me!"

JJ's nails dug into her wife's ass as she sped up, the end of the toy hitting hard against her clit with every thrust she gave. "Come on Em, come on. You wanna cum for me, baby?"

Emily quickly nodded her head as her fists clenched in the bindings she had been in for almost an hour now.

"Give me words, baby. You want me to fuck you harder?"

The brunette cried out as she felt herself starting to fall, and her thighs began to shake from the force of the heated coil in her stomach. "Yes," she cried. "Yes!"

JJ gave a few last thrusts to help her wife over the edge, her hands tight on her waist so she felt steadied as her legs gave out. "God, you're beautiful," the blond whispered, plundering the older woman's lips with a kiss that made it feel as if the lights had burst and all she could see was her wife. "I love you."

Emily let JJ wipe the tears from her cheeks and finally unlock her wrists from where they had been locked up. She fell into the younger woman's arms, and she gave a tired laugh as they both collapsed on the cold floor. "You never give up on this night," she breathed, feeling the blond kiss at her cheek.

"And I never will," the mother laughed, her eyes darkening as she imagined the next night that would be hers.


End file.
